


Keep Up With Me

by changbitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Seo Changbin, Breathplay, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Overstimulation, Role Reversal, Somnophilia, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbitch/pseuds/changbitch
Summary: Changbin isn’t like most alphas, something Felix takes advantage of.
Relationships: (Past) Bang Chan/ Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 400





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this instead of studying for exams? Absolutely. 
> 
> Will I regret that later? Probably. 
> 
> Be mindful of the tags! 
> 
> Unbeta’d

Changbin is a very level headed person. Always has been, always will be. He’s certainly not like other alphas, and he thinks that’s why Felix likes him so much. Changbin doesn’t growl when other alphas flirt with Felix, doesn’t respond when they challenge him, because he thinks it’s stupid. Animalistic growling and fighting is going to get him nowhere. Besides, Changbin makes it very clear that Felix is his, his scent clinging on to Felix’s clothes, hair, and skin, potent enough for other alphas to leave him alone. Felix can certainly hold his ground against any alpha, something Changbin is very proud of. 

Many times, he’s been told that he’s too short, too calm, and too passive to be an alpha. To Changbin, it doesn’t matter what others think about him, as long as Felix is happy.  
He can’t help but beam with pride when Felix compares him to his ex- boyfriend, Chris.  
The whole reason why they broke up was because of the differences in their personalities. Chris is a loud and sometimes obnoxious alpha, while Felix is a quiet and kind omega. Their relationship ended on good terms though, which is a good thing because Chris and Changbin were good friends before Felix came into the picture, and still are now. 

Whenever Chris would bring Felix around their group of friends, Changbin always noticed how cute and pretty he was. He was almost envious of the older man. He would also notice how different their personalities were. Changbin thought that it was only a matter of time before the unlikely couple went their separate ways, but their relationship lasted longer than expected. Not that he wanted their relationship to end. To him, dating Felix violated the non-existent bro-code that he had with Chris, so it was a complete surprise when Felix asked him out first, and that Chris was completely fine with it. 

Fast forward a year later, and everything is going great. They’ve finally gotten past those shy and slightly awkward first dates, and now they’re even comfortable showing their affections for each other in front of their group of friends. Chris has started dating someone new as well. Everything seems to be falling into place. 

“Can we try something?” They’re watching a movie on Changbin’s bed. Well at least Changbin is watching the movie, Felix is on his lap with his arms wrapped around him and his face buried in his neck. 

This question comes out of nowhere but what does he expect when he’s in a relationship with Felix. Changbin will never get used to how spontaneous he is. 

“Sure?” He tries to keep his voice even, shivering when Felix presses his lips to his neck. His sweet scent is in the air, making Changbin’s head spin. He must be going into heat soon. 

“I wanna try something new.” He only uses that tone of voice when he wants something, and it works because Changbin will do anything to make him happy. 

“Anything.” Changbin gasps and he swears he can feel Felix smirk against his neck. As an alpha, Changbin should have the power in this relationship but he most certainly does not, and he’s fine with that. 

“Can I fuck you?” Felix whispers into his ear. 

“As in… you put your…” He can’t even finish his sentence, his heart skipping a beat and his body starting to tense, but Felix does a good job of calming him down again. 

“I won’t hurt you. I’ll make you feel good and I promise I’ll stop if you want me to. Please?” 

Changbin nods, a voice telling him that this is a bad idea but he trusts the younger male. Felix would never make him do something he doesn’t want to do. 

“Another time, we don’t have to do it tonight. That way you can think it over some more.” 

Changbin breathes a sigh of relief as Felix cuddles back into his chest, he can worry about this later. For now, he’ll focus on a sleepy Felix in his arms. 

***

Changbin is comfortable on his back with Felix in between his legs, kissing his neck, and grinding his hips against his. This is something they’ve done many times, something Changbin loves, doesn’t mind being the one opening his legs for Felix, but it usually ends with him in control. Tonight, Felix is taking the lead, something that Changbin is very nervous about. Even though he knows that he was never really the one in control to begin with. 

“Just relax.” Felix starts by taking off his shirt, running his hands down his bare chest and tummy. Changbin reminds himself that this is Felix, someone he trusts, not someone that’s gonna call him a worthless alpha for submitting to an omega. 

It tickles slightly when Felix pressing his lips against his throat, along his collarbones, down his chest and stomach, leaving Changbin’s skin feeling pleasantly tingly. He can’t help the small whimpers that leave his mouth. 

Changbin’s jeans and boxers come off next, and he realizes that he’s naked while Felix is still completely clothed. He tries to stay quiet when soft lips press against his hip bones, this is already embarrassing enough. 

“I wanna hear you, don’t stay quiet just because you're embarrassed.” His baritone voice is doing unspeakable things to Changbin. His legs spread wider subconsciously, his cock laying hard and red against his stomach. For a second, there’s a voice that’s screaming at him to close his legs, that he’s in danger, even though he knows that it’s just his instincts getting the best of him. That thought vanishes as soon as Felix takes him into his mouth. 

He whines at the nails digging into his thighs and the lips around his cock, the pain and pleasure completely overwhelming for him. Changbin runs gentle fingers through Felix’s hair and he hums, creating an incredible sensation around his dick that has him accidentally pulling his hair. Felix moans around his cock and Changbin growls, wanting to take over and fuck Felix into submission, but he calms down immediately. He hates how alphas are so driven by hormones and the constant need to breed, he never lets his instincts get the best of him. He squeezes his eyes shut, taking deep breaths to calm himself. It works, but he can’t bring himself to stop pulling Felix’s hair, reveling in how much the younger male is enjoying the rough treatment. 

Changbin growls when Felix pulls off his cock. He has the nerve to giggle at him, stroking his cock and making Changbin’s growl turn into a whimper. 

“That’s not what we’re doing today, we have something else planned, remember?” Felix teases and Changbin nods. Right. Felix was going to fuck him. Something Changbin isn’t sure he’s ready for. 

When Felix pulls away from him and tells him that he’ll be right back, that’s when Changbin feels the anxiety set it. He’s on his back and in a completely vulnerable position. For some reason, all of the comments he’s heard about how useless of an alpha he is, are flooding back into his mind. His whole life, he’s been treated differently because of something he can’t control. 

He feels better though, when Felix comes back. He would never belittle him, Changbin knows this, and that’s why he feels so comfortable around him. 

“I can tell you’re nervous. It's okay, we can stop whenever you want. Okay?” 

Changbin nods, something he’s been doing a lot lately, he’s just too afraid to use his voice. This is so embarrassing, Felix can probably smell how nervous he is. Changbin should be the strong one in this relationship. Felix should be the one spreading his legs for him, Felix should be the one falling apart from just his words, not the other way around. 

Changbin does his best to stay calm. The sound of the bottle of lube opening a clear indicator of what’s to come next. As an alpha, Changbin is unable to lubricate on his own, so Felix is going to have to be very thorough and careful with him. He closes his eyes and tries to will away this ugly feeling of insecurity he has. 

“Relax.” Felix tries to soothe him by rubbing his clean hand at Changbin’s inner thigh, but it doesn’t work. He tries to remind himself that he’s not like other alphas, Felix is his omega and he trusts him with his life. 

The first intrusion of Felix’s finger has Changbin growling. This is all happening so quickly, and before he knows it, he has his hand around Felix’s neck, pushing him to the ground, pinning him down by his body, and growling in his face. He tightens his hand around his neck for a second, before the look of fear on Felix’s face snaps him out of it. He immediately releases the grip on his neck, alleviating his body weight off of Felix’s smaller form. 

“Did I hurt you?” Changbin is almost hyperventilating, not used to feeling this kind of rage before, especially not at Felix. 

“Hey, I’m fine. Look at me…” Gentle fingers cradle his face, stopping him from babbling like an idiot. “You didn’t hurt me, you just surprised me. That’s all.” 

“We can keep going, please.” Changbin nearly begs, all he wants is to please Felix, show him that he can handle this. That he wants this too. 

“We can try again another time. I think I pushed you a little to far today. I have something else planned for today.” 

Changbin can only watch as Felix slowly peels off his clothes. Can only sigh and grip at his hips when he sinks down on his cock. 

When Felix starts moving, he tells Changbin to wrap his hand around his neck again, that he made him feel so good. His omega is so wet and tight around his cock. 

Changbin hesitantly obeys when Felix tells him to tighten his hand around on his neck, not loosening his grip until his eyes cross. When he let’s go, Felix takes a deep breath, his hole clenching deliciously around his cock as the sweet relief of air floods back into his lungs. 

He isn’t going to last much longer. His knot is forming, and Felix keeps calling him alpha and grinding his hips so good on his knot. 

He tries to hold off his orgasm, wanting to be good for Felix, but he feels so amazing around him. Changbin’s nails grip into Felix’s hips, he knows he sounds pathetic, crying out his name in an embarrassingly high pitched voice. All the stress and pleasure from today builds up, he can feel it throughout his body, until he finally cums, his knot pulsating deep inside the younger male. 

Changbin is exhausted and sensitive as Felix starts chasing his own orgasm. Using Changbin for his own pleasure, ignoring his whimpers of sensitivity. 

“Please.” His begging only turns Felix on more, loving how helpless and desperate his alpha is. Changbin is stretching him so good, reaching all of the right places inside of him, he just allows Felix to use him as his own personal toy. 

Felix isn’t in heat, so he tries to savor the feeling of having his alpha bellow him, writhing in sensitivity and begging for him to stop because of how sensitive he is. 

He can’t hold off his orgasm any longer, grinding down on Changbin’s cock as best as he can while being trapped on his knot. 

All it takes is his hand wrapped around his cock for him to explode with pleasure, his cum splattering all over himself and Changbin’s tummy. 

He lets himself collapse on Changbin’s chest, both of them unable to move because of Changbin’s knot that hasn’t fully gone down yet. They’re both sweaty and weak, trying to catch their breath. 

“Was that okay?” Felix loves to push Changbin to his limit, but he’s always afraid he pushes him too far. 

“I’m great... I liked all of that.” Changbin’s flushed cheeks make Felix want to kiss him and he does. Changbin hisses as his cock shifts inside Felix but the lips against his make the pain worth it. 

“Do you wanna tell me what happened earlier?” Felix asks. 

“I don’t know what came over me.” Felix’s hips move minutely, something Changbin thinks he’s doing on purpose, just to hear the unsteadiness in his voice. “I--ah- guess I should have told you that I wasn’t ready yet. I just didn’t wanna disappoint you.” 

“You could never disappoint me Binnie. I care about you very much, and I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do.” 

“But… I think… I wouldn’t mind trying again. I know it will make you happy…” Changbin can’t really believe what he’s saying, but he does want to try again. Wants to prove to Felix, and himself, that he can handle being fucked. 

“We’ll work up to it.” Felix promises. 

Felix kisses him until his knot finally goes down. Standing up with Changbin’s cum running down his legs. 

“Let’s get cleaned up.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Changbin take it one step further.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Changbin frantically shakes his head, he’s feeling so good, why would he want him to stop if they’ve barely even started? Felix has him bent over the kitchen counter, his arms tied behind his back.

“Can you use your words for me please?” Felix encourages, Changbin suppresses a groan. He knows that Felix is making sure he wants this, that he’s not too overwhelmed. They both don’t want what happened last time to happen again, but Changbin is _frustrated_.

“Please keep going.” He tries not to whine.

“Color?”

“GREEN! Green. I’m good. Keep going.” Changbin snaps. Thank god Felix is being patient with him. Doesn’t get upset when Changbin talks back to him.

Changbin was just trying to make food for them, he should have known better when Felix asked if he could help. Felix is physically incapable of keeping his hands to himself, especially when Changbin forgoes wearing shirts. One moment Felix was wrapping his arms around his stomach, kissing the back of his neck innocently, the next he was bending him over and tying his arms behind his back. He’s stronger than Changbin expected, but he won’t admit that he barely put up a fight.

He’s in no rush, caressing Changbin’s dick with two fingers, it’s barely enough to get him off but it’s enough for his dick to be hard and heavy between his legs. It feels like Felix has been teasing him for hours.

“You think you can handle more? Or do you want to go back to making breakfast?” Felix presses his clothed bulge against Changbin’s ass.

“Fuck breakfast.”

That makes Felix giggle. Small hands grip his ass, kneading the skin so he can see Changbin’s hole clench around nothing. “You practiced for me right?”

“Mhmmm…” Changbin thinks back to this morning, fingering himself in the shower, how uncomfortable he felt, wishing it was Felix’s fingers instead. He couldn’t even reach the spot that would make him feel good, so he just focused on stretching himself. It wasn’t so bad. He imagined it was Felix guiding him through it, thought about how much pleasure his hole could give Felix. Just wants his omega to feel good.

“I need more.” Changbin longs to reach out and touch Felix, but he settles for clenching his hands into fists instead.

“So impatient.” Felix says more to himself. “We still have to take this slow.”

Changbin doesn’t expect the slap to his ass, he growls and tries to push back, but Felix pushes his face to the counter.

“Color?” Felix is breathing hard. Changbin can’t help but notice how good he smells, he must be enjoying the power he has over him. When Changbin doesn’t answer Felix slaps his ass a few more times with more force, but Changbin still refuses to answer. He feels fingers in his hair, twisting his head to the side, forcing eye contact between them.

“Color?” Felix asks more firmly. Changbin doesn’t know how Felix is so calm, his face is flushed and his eyes are blown wide, but his voice is steady. “I’ll stop if you keep acting this way.”

“Green.” Changbin’s voice comes out small, not loud and strong like he intended. Felix is satisfied, taking Changbin’s cock into his hand, and slowly jerking him off. Felix knows Changbin’s body so well, stops stroking him when he’s about to cum. Changbin groans, clenching his thighs together in frustration. He can feel himself getting worked up, he needs to find a way to calm down.

“Felix?” The change in his voice has Felix at his side, running fingers through his hair.

“Did you want me to stop? I can stop if it’s too much.” Felix is so gentle with him, treating him like glass that’s easy to break. Changbin knows he can take so much, he wants Felix to make him submit, wants him to take and take from him until he has nothing left to give. He knows he should be disgusted with himself. He knows that no respectful alpha should put themselves in this position.

“Can you please… be more rough with me?” Changbin asks hesitantly.

“You think you can handle it?” Felix coos.

“Mhmm I can handle it please please please.” Changbin can’t help but squirm against his restraints.

He’s relentless, started off with light hits to Changbin’s ass that gradually got stronger. Changbin cries out when Felix bites down on his ass again. His growls have long since diminished, replaced by whimpers of pain that he tries to keep silent by biting his lip.

“ _Fuck_ …” Felix groans under his breath, sliding his dick between Changbin’s ass cheeks. Felix can’t keep his hands off of his alpha’s ass, grabbing the warm, irritated skin as roughly as he can. The hisses of pain only drive him more crazy.

“Please fuck me.” Changbin cries. Felix is intoxicated by the sight of his alpha begging and crying for him. He feels so powerful and Changbin is being so good for him, barely fighting back even when the pain gets overwhelming. Felix reaches to take Changbin’s heavy cock in his hand, delighted to feel how hard he is, gathering the precum at the top of his dick to lather down his length. Changbin desperately ruts his hips into Felix’s fist, letting out pathetic whimpers that make Felix almost feel bad for him.

“Changbin, I don’t think you’re ready quite yet.” Felix knows that if he continues, he won’t be able to control himself, he still wants them to take it slow, knows that waiting makes the reward that much sweeter. Changbin nearly starts crying, but his hips don’t stop, consumed with the need for release. They’ve been at this for so long, but that doesn’t stop Felix from pulling away from his cock, even though Changbin was so close to cumming.

Changbin starts blabbering, his whole body tensing as he tries to grind his angry cock between his own thighs. He’s been bent over the counter for so long, Felix thinks he looks amazing, but he can tell that his strong body is getting tired. Felix tries to calm him down and it works, his smell is enough to make Changbin stop squirming and relax just a little.

“Color?”

“Yellow.” Changbin sighs, just as Felix expected. He unties the binds from Changbin’s wrists, watching him straighten his back and stretch his arms, an almost orgasmic groan escaping from his mouth.

“Let’s go to your room and relax a little.”

“You think you can sit on my face?” Felix has Changbin on his lap, rubbing his hands up and down his plush thighs.

“S-sit on your face? My legs feel weak. I don’t think I…” Changbin is most beautiful like this, shy and nervous for what’s to come next. Felix revels in the hiss that comes out of Changbin’s pretty mouth when he grabs his ass.

“That’s okay baby…” Felix lets himself grind against Changbin’s soft ass. “You can go ahead and lie down, I’ll make you feel good.”

Felix lets Changbin lie down on the bed next to him. He doesn’t waste any time, climbing on top of him and kissing his lips. Changbin moans, finally able to touch Felix, can’t stop his hand from cupping Felix’s cock over his pants.

“Let me suck you off.” Changbin nearly begs.

“That sounds nice, but I’m not done with you yet.” Felix says. Changbin watches him as he kneels between his thighs, he groans when rough hands push his knees against his chest, exposing his hole. “Can you keep your legs like that for me?”

Changbin nods, his thighs are so sore, but he uses his hands to keep them in place. When he feels Felix’s mouth on his cock, his thighs clench, trapping Felix’s head between them. Changbin yelps when he feels teeth bite down on his thigh, forcing himself to unclench. His frantic apology falls on deaf ears.

“If you do that again, I’m leaving you like this.”

Changbin has no idea why his body immediately obeys. He forces his eyes to the ceiling so he can’t see Felix take him in his mouth again. Felix bobs his head, brushing his tongue against the sensitive spot just below the head of Changbin’s cock. Felix presses his thumb against his hole, slightly pushing in, testing to see how Changbin reacts. He’s pleased when Changbin stays quiet, takes that as his queue to press in further.

Changbin is doing so good, his hands gripping his own thighs so hard that his knuckles are turning white. Felix presses his tongue against his rim and he’s rewarded with a beautiful cry of pleasure from his alpha. He’s so mentally broken down, all his worries about his status as an alpha gone. Felix doesn’t even complain when Changbin laces his hands behind his head and forces Felix’s tongue deeper into him.

Changbin whines when Felix replaces his tongue with two fingers. Changbin is tight, Felix would give anything to sink his cock into him. He knows that Changbin would let him, especially in this vulnerable state he is in right now. Next time. Right now, he focuses on stretching him open with three fingers. Although his fingers are short, he tries his best to stretch him properly and reach that spot that will make him feel good. It takes a couple tries but Felix knows he’s found it when Changbin gasps and his cock twitches. He makes Changbin wait a little longer for his release, switching between stimulating his prostate and getting him used to the feeling of being stretched open. Felix ignores his own instinct to stop what they’re doing and sink down on Changbin’s cock when his knot begins to form, he’s enjoying this far too much. It doesn’t take much for Changbin to cum once Felix wraps his small hand around his length. A choked moan comes out of Changbin’s mouth as thick ribbons of cum decorate his stomach.

Changbin melts against the sheets in exhaustion. They’ve been at this for too long. Felix frees himself from his pants, finally able to focus on himself. He straddles Changbin and starts grinding his cock against Changbin’s soft, messy stomach. Changbin’s ass and thighs are decorated with bruises and bite marks, the cum on his stomach a mixture of his own and Felix’s.

 _Mine_. Felix thinks to himself. Everyone will know that Changbin belongs to him.

“Are you up for a shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend for proof reading this ❤️ 


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Felix go on a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: somnophilia, which takes place more towards the end and is kind of glossed over.

For the past couple of days, Changbin hasn’t been able to leave Felix’s side. They haven’t been apart for more than 15 minutes, and when they are, he feels on edge. It’s like they have to always be touching in order for him to feel sane. They’ve been cuddling on Changbin’s couch all day, only half paying attention to the movie they’re supposed to be watching in favor of messing around a little. Felix can’t keep his hands to himself, something Changbin doesn’t mind at all. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with going out tonight? I’m sure Chris and Minho won’t mind if we cancel.” Changbin clenches his teeth when Felix finds a new spot on his neck to mark up. The younger doesn't even hear him, too focused on what he’s doing. 

“Felix.” Changbin sighs. He doesn’t bother being gentle when he lifts Felix’s head by his hair, trying his best to ignore the blissed out look on his face and the spit on his swollen lips. “Maybe we should stay in for tonight. You smell like you’re about to go into heat.”

“I promised Minho we’d go and my heat shouldn’t be coming for another 2 weeks.” Felix snuggles into Changbin’s chest when the fingers in his hair let go. “We can leave early if we need to.” 

Changbin agrees, although hesitantly, they need to get out of the house anyway. Staying inside and fucking each other’s brains out is only so healthy. It takes some convincing for Felix to get up from his spot on Changbin’s chest, and even more convincing for him to let Changbin shower. Surprisingly, Felix doesn’t follow him in the bathroom, but Changbin leaves the door unlocked just in case the younger decides to join him. Changbin undresses, glancing in the mirror to find the constellation of hickeys Felix had left on his neck and chest. He can’t stop himself from pressing his fingers against the bruises, indulging in the dull pain that he feels, so pleasant that his dick begins to harden. He’s sure he has Felix’s scent all over him, almost doesn’t want to shower because that means it will be washed off. 

He steps into the shower anyway, turning it on at a warm temperature, letting it cascade down his body as he wraps a hand around his dick. Him and Felix have always had a healthy sex life, but recently they can’t go more than a couple hours without pleasuring eachother. Changbin slowly strokes himself, thinks of all the times Felix has bent him over and slipped his small fingers into him. He thought he’d never get used to being touched there, but now he enjoys it so much. It’s all because Felix is so patient and he’s able to find the spot that makes his legs tremble. He’s too distracted from his thoughts to notice Felix slip into the shower with him. He jumps in surprise when arms wrap around his torso. 

“Want me to help you with that?” Felix teases. 

Changbin nods enthusiastically. One of Felix’s hands reach for his cock, stroking him at an unhurried pace. Changbin needs more, so he doesn’t stop himself from thrusting his length into the younger’s loose fist. A groan escapes his mouth when Felix removes his hand to grip at his hips, grinding his cock against Changbin’s ass. He doesn’t even bother begging for Felix to touch him again, he won’t listen to him anyway. 

“I wanna fuck you so bad. You’d probably let me huh?” Felix hums. “I could make it quick, and I’d make you feel so good.” Changbin pushes back against Felix’s cock in encouragement, hopeful that he’ll finally get what he’s been waiting for. 

“Later.” Changbin tries not to whine when Felix says this. “I promise. I wanna take my time with you.” He should have known what Felix’s intentions are, he’s been working him up to this, giving him just enough so that Changbin resorts to begging for it. Felix turns him around, pulling him close to his body. “You can be patient for me right?” 

He can’t tell if Felix is enjoying breaking him down like this, all he can focus on is the small body against his. They’re close enough for their lengths to brush together slightly, Changbin can’t help but move his hips against Felix’s. The way their hard cocks slide together is heavenly. Felix throws his head back, pretty mouth parted in a silent moan, enjoying this just as much as Changbin is. It’s awkward rutting against each other like this, sometimes their cocks slip and brush against their tummies but they can’t stop themselves. They’re kissing, swallowing each other’s moans as they grind against each other. All it takes is Felix’s hand, barely able to wrap around both their lengths, for Changbin to cum embarrassingly fast. Felix follows soon after, taking a few moments to catch his breath. 

They’ve finally finished showering, they’re supposed to be getting ready, but Changbin watches Felix dry off instead. The younger’s skin is free of marks and, for some reason, that doesn’t sit well with Changbin. If he were more bold, he’d pull Felix on his lap, and mark him up as his. Maybe he could hold him down and knot him, only if Felix would let him of course. The towel wrapped around his waist tents just thinking about it. It’s almost impossible to get dressed. Felix’s sweet scent is making him ansty, making his skin feel warm. Felix shows no sign of his usual discomfort when he’s about to go into heat, no flushed cheeks, his body isn’t trembling with need. It’s strange. 

“You sure you don’t wanna stay home tonight?” 

“I’m not going into heat if that’s what you’re worried about. I feel fine, are you feeling okay?” Felix stops fixing his hair in the mirror to glance over at him. 

“I feel fine too.” Changbin says as nonchalantly as possible. Felix is probably excited to see Minho after a couple weeks of being apart, Changbin has no right to ruin his fun just because he’s feeling a little off. He gets dressed quickly in an outfit that Felix picked out for him, a sleeveless T-shirt that shows off his arms and a pair of tight jeans. The shirt is revealing enough to show off the hickeys on his neck and chest. He doesn’t bother reaching for the concealer to cover them up, he wants everyone to see that he belongs to someone. 

Changbin follows closely behind Felix, who is leading them through the crowded nightclub. The smell of pheromones around them does nothing to help Changbin’s cloudy head. He knows he shouldn’t be as self conscious as he is right now, his outfit isn’t even that revealing, he just feels like everyone is staring at him. Maybe everyone’s looking at Felix. He looks good, the see-through shirt he’s wearing only accentuating his perfect little body. Changbin doesn’t blame them for staring. 

It doesn’t take long to find Chris and Minho, the couple already making themselves comfortable at the bar. Minho is as stunning as always, his makeup light and his red shirt buttoned down to show off his chest. Chris is wearing a shirt similar to Changbin’s; sleeveless to show off his toned arms. Unsurprisingly, Minho heads straight for Felix, whispering something in his ear that has Felix throwing his head back in laughter.

“Changbin, you look good.” Minho winks at him, smirking when Changbin blushes and stutters a quiet ‘thank you’. He watches as Felix and Minho disappear into the crowd. 

“Felix didn’t even say hi to me.” Chris pouts in disappointment. 

“You know how they are when they’re with each other. It’s like we don’t even exist.” Changbin points out.

Chris nods, turning his head to look at Changbin. “You smell weird.” He says, his nose scrunched in what looks like disgust. 

“Thanks?” Changbin doesn’t know if he should be offended by the sudden change in subject. 

“It’s not bad. It’s just...” His eyes trail down to the hickeys on his neck, the air around them suddenly feels thick. His eyes flicker with something Changbin can’t read, but the next second, it’s gone. “...nevermind. Drinks on me?” His warm smile is back. Changbin doesn’t question his sudden mood changes, not one to turn down free drinks. Maybe it’s just an off day for everyone. 

It’s easy to lose track of time with Minho pressed up against him like this. Some of the people around them stare as they dance with each other, but they both thrive off the attention. They both know how good they look together. 

“Sorry, I’m not interested.” Felix replies as politely as possible to an alpha that just asked him to dance. The alpha nods in understanding, moving on to find another pretty omega to dance with. 

“You’re too nice, I would have told him to fuck off.” Minho says and Felix doesn’t deny that, he’s witnessed him be much more harsh than that. 

“I’m not you.” Felix retorts and Minho laughs, pulling him closer to his body. 

“I could kiss you right now.” Minho’s specialty is making people weak at the knees. Felix shivers, his thoughts slipping into dangerous territory. He wouldn’t dare to, cares too much for Changbin and Chris to do that to either of them. 

“I don’t think our boyfriends would appreciate that.” 

“No? They haven’t been able to keep their eyes off us this entire night, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” Minho points in the direction of the bar. Felix hasn’t noticed. His eyes catch sight of them, still sitting at the bar, drinks in hand and talking to each other. They glance at them every once in a while, but not enough for Felix to be convinced. 

“Let me try something. Close your eyes for me?” Felix doesn’t know why he listens, maybe because he knows what’s coming next, and he wants it. He’s surprised when Minho’s lips are gentle and hesitant against his, like he’s trying to gauge how Felix reacts. He purposefully pulls back when Felix gets too into it, laughing when the younger whines. “We don’t wanna get into too much trouble do we?”

“Too late.” Felix’s stomach drops when he sees Chris come their way. 

“Let’s go.” He’s not pleased, his eyebrows pulled together in a way Felix recognizes as irritation. His gaze softens when he addresses Felix. “I think you should take Changbin home, he’s not feeling well.” Minho barely has enough time to say goodbye to Felix before Chris is taking him by the hand and disappearing into the crowd. At least Minho has the courtesy to look apologetic. He prepares to face Changbin but he’s nowhere to be seen, and Felix immediately panics. What’s even worse is that his scent is still lingering and it’s laced with something he can’t put his finger on. He tries to remain calm, scanning the crowd for his boyfriend, when he feels familiar arms wrap around him. 

“You scared me-” Felix’s knees threaten to buckle when Changbin’s scent floods his senses. It finally clicks in his brain, the reason why he was behaving so odd today; Changbin is in rut. Felix tries to turn around and face him, but Changbin growls, tightening his arms around him and pushing his nose against the back of his neck. 

“Dance with me.” Changbin’s voice is rough and Felix can feel how hard he is against his ass. If Felix had known, he would have made them stay home, he would have taken care of him. Luckily, it doesn’t take much to convince Changbin to go home. Felix ignores his boyfriend’s growls at other alphas who so much as glance at him. It’s not ideal taking a cab back to Changbin’s place, but it will have to do. 

Changbin gets more antsy as they get closer to his apartment. He does a good job at keeping his hands to himself, but his nails dig into his thighs to keep himself grounded. The bulge in his pants has to be uncomfortable pressed up against his zipper. Felix isn’t much better, if they were alone he’d have Changbin’s cock in his mouth already. Felix tips the cab driver when they finally arrive home, pulling Changbin out of the car and helping him walk on his unsteady feet. Changbin collapses on his bed, wasting no time in peeling off his clothes. He’s flushed and he’s burning up, throwing his head back when he finally gets his hand around his cock. “Felix-please- I need you.” He cums for the first time that night but it does little to cool his burning body. Changbin’s scent is making his head spin, but he reels himself in, he’s gonna take his time with Changbin tonight. He undresses slowly, crawling on top of Changbin to sit on his thighs. 

“How do you want me?” 

“You know what I want, please don’t make me beg for it.” Changbin squirms underneath him. When he’s in rut, he’s slightly more aggressive and needier than usual, but it’s nothing that Felix can’t handle. 

“But I love to hear you beg, you know that.” Felix pouts, knows that if it were any other alpha, he would have already been on his back, a fat cock pumping inside of him. Being with Changbin is so thrilling, he’s just so passive and he let’s Felix do whatever he wants to him. Felix takes his alpha’s length inside his mouth, bobbing his head at the tip, precum already coating his mouth. He deliberately scrapes his teeth against the sensitive veins on his cock and Changbin wails. 

“Your teeth… hurts.” There are tears in his eyes. His cock is especially sensitive, but Felix loves to hear his breath hitch in pain. He’s gripping the sheets below him, trying to writhe away from the dual sensation of pleasure and pain he’s feeling. Felix ignores his whines, and Changbin quickly gets overwhelmed. He cums down Felix’s throat, the younger trying his best to swallow as much as he can.

“Please let me fuck you, I need it so bad. I’ve been so good I’ve kept my hands to myself pleasepleaseplease…” 

“Binnie, you can wait a little longer for that right? I’ve been planning this for so long and if I let you knot me now, you’ll be useless for the rest of the night.” His tone is purposefully patronizing, enjoying the groan of frustration that Changbin lets out. He knows that Changbin’s need to knot must be overwhelming, but Felix is the one in control right now. 

He settles between thick thighs, delighted when Changbin spreads himself as wide as he can, his hole on display just for him. Changbin wraps a hand around himself, tugging at his cock slowly, probably knows what Felix is going to do next. He begins with 3 fingers, it’s not too painful, but Changbin’s eyes are squeezed shut. 

“Changbin, you’re too tense. Let go. I’ll take care of you.” Even though he’s being a little rough with him at the moment, Felix means it, he knows that he can make him feel so good. Changbin listens, lets himself relax even more against the sheets. Changbin trusts him, and that makes Felix feel good. 

Felix presses his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and Changbin lets out a broken cry in pleasure. He’s sensitive right now. It’s not surprising when he cums, his hole clenching around Felix’s tongue. He comes several more times just from Felix’s tongue and fingers inside of him, until he’s boneless and useless against the mattress. 

Felix can’t wait any longer, he’s been waiting so long for this, and Changbin’s hole is stretched thoroughly for him. Felix impatiently lathers his cock with lube. “Are you ready for me?” 

“Mhm..” Changbin nods and bites his lip. That’s all the affirmation that Felix needs. He presses in slowly and Changbin tries his best to keep himself relaxed. No matter how well he was stretched, Felix has to take a moment, Changbin is so tight around him. The air is knocked out of his lungs as he presses in further, he’s never been inside anyone so tight, and he’s been with omegas before. They would open up beautifully for him, with barely any prep and enough natural lubricant that lube is completely unneeded. Omega bodies were made to be bred, alpha bodies were not. 

He has no choice but to take it slow, the last thing he wants is to make Changbin feel more uncomfortable. He focuses on how beautiful Changbin looks underneath him, all flushed and overwhelmed. He has no idea what to do with his hands. Felix finally bottoms out, pulling out all the way and then thrusting back in slowly until Changbin gets used to his size. He works up to a pace that has Changbin quietly moaning. 

Felix finally understands an alpha’s need to breed, he’s trembling with the desire to cum deep inside of him. He leans over to bite at Changbin’s lips, which makes the alpha cum from the feeling of cock pressing even deeper inside of him. Felix loses himself then, Changbin’s hole fluttering around him almost pushing him over the edge. 

Changbin is incoherent now, babbling about how good he feels. Felix’s thrusts are sloppy and erratic, he’s so close, and he wants to make Changbin cum on his cock one last time. He takes Changbin’s cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. His alpha’s whines grow higher in pitch as he gets closer, Felix is close too. Changbin cums for the nth time that night, and Felix follows. He makes sure to cum deep inside of him, pulling out to see it leak from Changbin’s hole. 

It’s not surprising when Changbin can barely keep his eyes open, his body has been through so much, he must be exhausted. Felix lets him drift off, this is the most relaxed he’s looked all day. He grabs a damp rag, fully intent on cleaning Changbin off, but can’t stop himself from gathering his own spunk with two fingers and pressing it back into his alpha’s hole. He takes note of Changbin’s still fully erect cock, his rut isn’t broken, but Felix doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. He focuses on cleaning him up, going to the kitchen for food and water for when he wakes up. 

Changbin’s body is burning up, he’s thirsty and hungry, but all he can focus on is how good he feels. He thinks he’s dreaming at first but it feels too real. His eyes snap open to find Felix bouncing on his cock, Changbin’s hands going straight to his waist. 

“Oh… you’re a-awake.” Felix is working himself down on Changbin, his hole gushing silk around his cock. Finally, Changbin thinks to himself, he’s earned this. He’s strong enough to lift Felix by his hips, slamming him down on his cock like he’s nothing more than a rag doll. He flips over so that he can properly fuck Felix into the mattress, the sound of skin-on-skin and Felix’s deep moans filling the room. Changbin rarely gets the opportunity to see Felix trembling beneath him, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He wants to make the most of it but he’s quickly losing himself. 

It’s getting harder to move inside Felix with his knot forming like this. Felix’s hole tightens around him each time he tries to pull out, and it doesn’t take long for Changbin to cum, spurting thick loads of cum into him. No matter how much Felix tries to deny it, he loves being filled with cum, tries to wrap a hand around himself to finish off but Changbin pins his arms to the bed instead. 

“I’m useless once I knot you right? Maybe I should call Minho over...” Changbin's voice comes out more harsh than he intended. Felix’s eyes widen, mouth snapping open and closed like he doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sure he’d be more than happy to help you cum.” It’s easy to pin both of Felix's hands together with one of his own, reaching down with this other hand to stroke his omegas hard cock. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you guys have fucked, it was almost pathetic watching you two grind against each other last night, like bitches in heat.” Changbin has no idea what’s come over him, he doesn’t mean any word coming out of his mouth, but he can’t stop himself. Felix continues to surprise him though, cumming with a high-pitched cry from his harsh words.

“Shit Felix, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Felix’s eyes are brimmed with tears, refusing to even look at Changbin. He positions then on their sides, pulling Felix into his arms, still connected by his knot. 

“You know I would never do that to you right?” Felix's voice shakes like he’s trying not to cry. 

“I know, I don’t know why I said that...”

“I swear that was the first time we’ve ever kissed, and we haven’t gone further than that…” 

“I believe you.” Changbin trusts him. 

“So you’re not angry?” Felix sounds both surprised and relieved. 

“No?” Changbin isn’t sure how he feels, definitely not angry, maybe a little possessive but that was just instinct. Chris on the other hand, was upset, apologizing to Changbin for Minho’s behavior. “I know that it was probably Minho’s idea anyway.” 

“Yeah it was.” Felix confirms and the air feels lighter around them. They feel a huge weight off their shoulders now that this whole misunderstanding has been cleared up and the burning in Changbin’s body has cooled. The lull in their conversation has Changbin nearly falling asleep again, but Felix is restless against him, can’t seem to get comfortable. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Changbin hums in affirmation. 

“Did you mean what you said earlier, about inviting Minho over?” 

“Y-yeah I think I’d like to watch that…” Changbin decides and Felix moans in response, his cock chubbing up once again. He thinks about it, Minho would certainly be the one in control, he’s the only person that would be able to put Felix in his place. He wraps his hand around Felix’s length. “I’d just watch while Minho uses you to feel good, you’d like that huh?” 

“Yes,” Felix is shivering against him, clenching beautifully around Changbin’s sensitive cock. He’d fuck Felix again if he weren’t so exhausted, so he settles for making him cum with his hand. Changbin wonders if Chris would agree to this, he’s been known for not sharing what belongs to him. That thought is pushed to the back of his mind when Felix cums for the second time that night. His knot is small enough for Felix to pull off of him, uncaring of the mess between his legs, handing a water bottle to Changbin so that he can finally quench his thirst. 

They clean up a bit, both of them showering quickly. Felix changes the messy sheets while Changbin eats. They go back to bed when they’re done, sleep threatening to take over Changbin when he wants to talk to Felix instead. Maybe that talk about Minho joining them was something in the heat of the moment, Changbin is hesitant to bring it up again. Felix is laying on his chest, practically purring in content when Changbin summons enough of his energy to run his fingers through his hair. He decides that they can talk about it later, they both need to decide if it’s something they both really want anyway. For now, sleep is more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irrelevant but I saw Stray Kids about a week ago today, and I can honestly say that it was one of the most amazing concerts I’ve ever been to. I miss them so much already. 
> 
> Thank you to those that take time to read this! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/chvngbltch
> 
> https://twitter.com/chvngbltch


End file.
